Royal Ring To Destiny
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: Despising someone and than meeting them in a different place, not knowing who they are leaves you off in a different relationship. TxG
1. Fate Taking Action

Title: Royal Hand to Destiny

**Title: **Royal Ring to Destiny

**Author:**_ xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo_

**Rating: **T with possible M

**Genre:** Royalty/Love/

**Pairing:**_ TxG_

**Summary:** Despising someone and than meeting them in a different place, not knowing who they are leaves you off in a different relationship.

--

**Chapter One: Fate Taking Action**

April 3rd, 2008

The Capastry Palace

Troy Bolton marched down the hall of his family's castle. His arms moved in an opposite direction of his legs as his booted feet stomped on the concrete. His blue eyes twitched with anger and his normally smiley face drowned in ire. A small stomp sound filled the silent and empty – except for the guards that stood still and soundless – room as the heir to the throne got closer and closer to his father's margin. Right now, Troy Bolton was beyond pissed with his father. Arranging him to be married with a girl he hasn't even _seen_ yet, was passed words he couldn't even say.

And having his man-in-waiting **(I'm not sure if there actually is such a thing, but I made it a thing right now)** tell him and not his father, who had assigned it…just made it even worse. Soon, the door to his father's chamber landed in front of him. Looking at the guards, he waited for them to nod, signaling he could go in. He barged into his father's parlor, not even bothering to knock. He glared at his father in pure anger and irritation after he slammed the heavy door.

A firm, solid sonance was made as the door crashed tightly into the archway. Jumping slightly, Jack Bolton turned around in his huge, black chair that was enfolded in comfort and softness.

"What can I do for you today, son?" The King of Capastry retorted, taking a small glance at his son before replying back to his paperwork that was placed on his desk.

Troy continued to burn holes in his father's head. How dare he pretend like he doesn't know! Troy growled, "You want to know what you can do for me, dad? You _really_ want to know?" Jack Bolton looked up at his son in confusion. Carefully nodding, he told his son to continue speaking, "You can stop making _my_ decisions and let me worry about my own life!" Troy opened his mouth to continue, but his father cut him off,

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded, obviously confused at what his son was going at. He slammed the pen he was holding down on his desk and waited for his son to explain.

"Like you don't know" The words echoed of Troy's lips, slowly and in frustration. How can his father play games when he planned the most important day of his son's life?

Jack sighed and took off his reading glasses. Leaning back in his chair with his reading lens in his hand, he glanced up at Troy, "Are you mad about the marriage?" Troy looked at his father, his eyes turning a darker color. Jack licked his lips. He already knew the answer to this question and why his son was agitated, but he had to make his son understand and be grateful.

Troy slapped his hand on his father's desk and eyed his father, "What the hell do you think?" He spat. Jack pursed his lips together and then sucked them in.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jack responded.

Troy rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Well, are you going to do something about it?" He snarled in enraging distraught. Jack bit his lip. He understood why his son was mad, he was as well when his father arranged for him to be married, but he and his wife turned out to be happy in love. All he wanted was the same for his son and for Troy to see that.

Jack sighed again, "What do you want me to do? It's already planned. I can't take it back, we shook on it" Jack explained.

Troy stood confused, "Wha- shook- who's we?" He stuttered, choking out the words.

Jack reached for the phone as he answered his son, "Me and the king of Fremilya" He exclaimed calmly, "You'll be marrying his daughter" Jack smiled at his son, but frowned at his confusion and demented face.

"Didn't we once go into war with them?" Troy questioned. He was confused. His father was raving about them last year and now he's marrying the _princess_ of that country.

Jack gave off a dry laugh and waved a hand down at Troy, "That was when your great grandfather was ruling and we…we settled our differences. Besides, she'll be a true Capastrian **(ca-pass-tree-in)**" Jack started dialing on the receiver of the phone that was held in his hand.

Troy gave a confuse look at his father's action, but his eyes still filled with madness and hurt, "What are you doing?" He asked in bitterness. Jack rested the phone on his left shoulder and placed his ear on top of it while using his right hand to write on his papers.

"Ordering food" He answered simply, a small grim grin on his face, "I'm hungry. You know how famished conversations make me"

"Ugh!" Troy growled and marched out his father's room. He had to get away from the palace and most importantly…his father. He didn't really know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away and be free…if not for life than at least for a few hours.

--

April 3rd, 2008

A Hotel in Capastry

Gabriella Montez's jaw dropped straight to the floor. She was nineteen and her father was already arranging a marriage for her? So that's why they were in Capastry and not back home in Fremilya. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but shut it, not finding the words to say. She parted her lips again, finally comprehending her voice.

"Huh?" She chocked out, still not really being able to say much.

Anne walked over to her daughter and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Now, honey, you're father and I were arranged in marriage and look how happy in love we turned out?" Anne paused a minute to smile at her husband, before turning back to her daughter, "We just want the best for you"

Gabriella sighed. That's all her parents ever said whenever they made a decision that she did not like. Well, this time it's gone way too far, "But, mom, _I_ want to find that right guy. You and dad just got lucky. What if fate doesn't work on me like it did with you and dad? Plus, _I_ want to get married on my own time when _I'm_ ready, not when you guys want me to be ready. Can't you understand that?"

Gabriella was furious with herself. She loved her parents, she really did, but sometimes she got so fumed with her parents that she just wanted to yell at them…but she couldn't. She wasn't afraid of her parents; in fact her and her parents always, well mostly, had a very loving and understanding relationship, except when she was mad. And no matter how steamed she was, she just could not bring herself to yell or lose her temper.

Anne opened her mouth to respond, but her husband cut her off, "Angel, it is part of being a princess. Now, I'm sure you'll fall very much in love with this guy when you see him" Her father replied.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and exited her father's room. Landing in her own den, she opened her closet to find all of her princess outfits. Smiling, she put them all to the side and found three of the outfits she bought herself when she snuck out of hotel or he castle in Fremilya. Her family rarely left Fremilya to go on vacation, but now here they are in Capastry, where she would soon be living with her arranged husband that she didn't even want.

Finally decided on an outfit, Gabriella slipped out of her princess dress and slid into a short, white mini-skirt and a pink sequined top, followed by a light jacket that just covered her chest and only covered her shoulders and a very little bit of her upper arm. Feeling satisfied with herself, she placed a pink headband, that had a flower design on it, in her head but still let a little hair fall in front.

She slipped on her black sandals with a small heel and carefully opened the door. Once her head was out, she looked around the room and saw no one. She brought her whole body out of the room and shut the door. She tip-toed out of the room, but she stopped and grabbed her black purse first. Suddenly, she crashed into one of the guards. Looking up in a worried face, she saw a guard.

The guard gave a small chuckle, "Going out for your late night sneak-away, Princess Gabriella?" Gabriella laughed. Matt was the only guard who knew about her prowling away and was her one of her best friends in the castle. He never told her secret and mostly, he encouraged her actions.

Gabriella nodded in response. Matt opened the door, letting her out. One her whole body was out, she smiled at Matt and than quickly headed towards the elevator.

"I'll cover for you" Gabriella could've sworn she heard Matt whisper before she got on the elevator. Soon she was on her way to the park…

--

April 3rd, 2008

Capastry Regional Park

Troy Bolton strolled through the park with the wind blowing his hair. He heard whispers around him, but didn't suspect anything new. I guess that's just what people do when you're the prince, soon-to-be king of the country they're living in.

Choosing to ignore them, he plopped down on the bench and stroked a hand through his hair. He watched the little kids play and remembered the day when his father used to take him here and they would run all around the park. Quickly, he cleared that thought out of his head. He did not need to think of his father, the man he was pissed at. He left the palace to get _away_ from his father and be by himself for awhile.

Right when he was about to get up, a small brunette angrily sat down next to him, her arms crossed and her legs hugged to her chest. She made a groaning sound and rested her head in her arms. Troy smiled to himself and decided to speak to the young woman.

"A-are you…okay?" He asked. Gingerly slipping her head up, the brunette looked at Troy with her brown eyes.

"No" She answered, simply. Well, at least Troy wasn't the only one having a bad day.

"Would you mind if I asked?" He stated, nicely. The young frame turned her body towards him and started to explain her story.

"I hate my parents! They never let me be free! Sometimes I just want to run away from them and live my own life" She told him, "But I can't because I loved them too much" She continued, but in a more quiet way. Troy nodded, relating to what this stranger he just met was saying.

He decided to add on with her, "And you just want to make your own decisions and be who _you_ want to be, and not what you're parents want you to be"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Yeah. How did you know?" She questioned.

Troy gave a dry chuckle, "I have the _exact_ same problem"

"Creepy"

Troy nodded, "Yeah" After a moment of silence, Troy realized that he didn't even know her name, so he decided to introduce himself first, "Um…Troy" He stated, extending a hand.

The girl looked at him and smiled; "Gabriella" She retorted and touched his hand. They both felt a wave of electricity rush through their veins and they quickly released each other's hand.

Troy smiled; "Gabriella" He liked the way it rolled of his tongue. Her name had the most perfecttune and sound. It just made him want to say again. Gabriella, on the other hand, shivered in delight as her name stumbled from his lips.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know about one another, both forgetting about their families and their royalty roles.

--

April 7th, 2008

The Montez's Limousine

Gabriella bit her lip. Her father was making her meet her 'fiancé', if you could even call him that. Mixed emotions rushed through her head. Pure anger towards her father, disappointment at her mother, annoyance at both of her parents, a little excited about finally getting to meet her fiancé, but a little uncompassionate at the same time.

Gabriella stared out the window, trying to pass time. She watched the fine scenery run past her, a small smile growing on her face. Even though she didn't think that being married to a guy she didn't even know was horrible, the unbelievable landscape is something she could _definitely _get used to.

"Mommy" A soft little voice spoke. Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the seven year old girl who she adored. She and her sister always had a very close relationship, even with the huge age difference. Cassie Montez looked up to her older sister and idolized her every moment.

"Yes, baby?" Anne exclaimed.

Cassie closed her eyes, exhausted while holding her small brown bruin in her lap. She always clutched the same teddy bear in her right arm that she took with her everywhere. Cassie was like a mini version of Gabriella; a little shorter than average, dark brunette curls, chocolate brown eyes, a bubbly personality, and a sweet girl. You'd think they were twins that were twelve years apart.

"When are we going to be there?"

Gabriella nodded, agreeing with her sister. She, too, was getting fed up with the long car ride, "Yeah, mom, when?" She whined.

Anne sighed, "Soon" Came her short response. She stroked Cassie's hair whilst the small girl rested her head in her mother's lap. Gabriella leaned her head on her mom's shoulder and sighed.

"Do I have to do this?" She whispered in her mother's eye so her father wouldn't here. Anne looked towards her daughter and inhaled a deep breath, trying to figure out a strong answer, but somehow only came up with,

"Yes" She exhaled. Gabriella groaned and threw her head back, using the head pillow at the top of the seat to depend her.

After what seemed like_ hours _to the Montez sisters, the limousine driver's voice came, "We've arrived"

Gabriella practically jumped out of the car, carrying her sister in her right arm, leaning on her left side. Cassie stared at the castle in interest. It was so much bigger and more decorative than theirs, but she didn't care. Now, part of it would be hers.

"Damn, I don't think I'll have a problem living here" Gabriella insisted, admiring the castle's outside. Anne reached for Cassie and soon had her youngest daughter in her arms.

"Language, Gabriella" Anne ordered. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked towards her dad, ready to hear a speech or lecture of what she would have to do.

"Gabriella, there are some rules you must follow" Gabriella nodded, telling her father to give them to her, "_Bow_ when you meet him and his father, _always respect_ his wishes and do as he wants, and _never_ made him unhappy" He demanded.

_Geez, what the hell am I? A freakin' personal entertainer and slave?_ Gabriella thought.

"Got it?" She nodded again, "Okay, let's go in"

The four of them walked up the stairs to be met by guards, "May we help you?" The lead one spoke.

Ricardo stepped up to the guards, "My daughter will be marrying the prince. We are the Montez family"

The guard nodded and opened the door, "We've been waiting for you"

Gabriella's father smiled slyly, "Uh,…heavy traffic" He stated. Stepping inside, the four people were immediately greeted by Jack Bolton.

"Ah, Ricardo, so good to finally see you" Jack greeted with a smile, shaking his hand. He faced Gabriella and his grin grew wider, "You must be the beauty that my son will be marrying"

Gabriella blushed and smiled, "Nice to meet you" She stated before she bowed down on one knee.

Jack chuckled, "Oh, please. No need to bow, my future daughter-in-law" Gabriella gave off a shy giggle and walked closer towards her mother. Following her with his eyes, Jack stopped when he saw a mini-me version of Gabriella.

"And who are you?" He asked in a baby voice. Cassie, being as shy as she is, buried her face in her mother's chest.

Anne smiled, "This is Cassie" She told him, and then pointed to herself, "And I'm Anne, Ricardo's husband"

Jack took her hand and kissed it lightly, "Pleasure" He stated. Leaning his head down, he smiled at Cassie and grabbed her hand and gave a small peck, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Cassie"

Cassie smiled and her cheeks started to be covered by a red cloud. Jack laughed and turned around to see his son coming towards them with an unhappy look on his face.

"And this is my son" Jack continued. Gabriella looked down, not even paying attention to Jack, "Troy Bolton" Her head immediately rose up and she locked eyes with the blue-eyed cutie.

"Troy?!"

Troy looked alarmed, "Gabriella?!"


	2. Coming Together

Title: Royal Ring to Destiny

**Title: **Royal Ring to Destiny

**Author:**_ xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo_

**Rating: **T with possible M

**Genre:** Royalty/Love/

**Pairing:**_ TxG_

**Summary:** Despising someone and than meeting them in a different place, not knowing who they are leaves you off in a different relationship.

--

**Chapter Two: Coming Together**

"_Troy!"_

"_Gabriella?!"_

"Have you two met?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded, "Uh, something like that" He answered, than turned to Gabriella, "What are you doing here?"

Lucille smiled, "She's here to marry you, remember?"

"Oh, right" Troy exclaimed.

Jack grabbed Gabriella hand and Troy's and placed them together, "Troy, why don't you give Gabriella a tour of her a future home?" Troy nodded.

Gabriella looked at her mom and barely shook her head. Her mom nodded and waved a hand, shooing them off.

"They'd make a cute couple" Ricardo stated. Anne nodded, agreeing with her husband. The four parents smiled as they watched the couple walk into the flower garden.

--

April 7th, 2008

Flower Garden

"I can't believe you're actually here" Troy repeated.

Gabriella dropped the flower that was in her hand and glanced at Troy, "Me, either. Maybe it's fate"

Troy bit his lip, "You believe in fate?"

"Well, I've never _seen_ it work, but it's something fun to believe in" She answered.

"Yeah" Troy agreed.

"Do you?" She asked.

Troy shrugged, "I guess. I've never really been outside these castle walls. My dad always has me doing stuff"

She nodded, "I know how you feel"

"Well, I'm glad we met again" Troy spoke.

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled, "Me, too. I was hoping I'd get to see you before I was trapped in these walls"

"I wouldn't keep you trapped" He stated.

"Well, I didn't know you yesterday when we met, remember?"

"Oh, right" He stated. There was a long silence. Gabriella stared out into the flower garden and watched the gardeners water the plants and peel some of the fruit off the orange trees, the apple trees, and some other things that were too far away for her to see.

He extended his hand, "Ready to move on?"

She nodded. "Absolutely" They linked hands then walked into a different part of the castle.

--

April 7th, 2008

A Different Part Of The Garden

"Aaah" Gabriella screeched as she ran down the hall, laughing uncontrollably.

Troy smiled and ran after her. He chased her out of the room, down the hall, and outside. Gabriella hid behind one of the poles and then peeked her head out, still giggling. Troy zoomed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making she won't get away, both of them still laughing.

"You're a fast little girl, aren't you?" He retorted. Gabriella leaned her head back, continuing to laugh.

She nodded and took deep breaths, "That was fun" She exhaled. Troy led her over to a bench and they sat down.

"You're a lot different than what I'd thought you'd be" She shot him a confused face,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled, "I didn't expect you to be this fun. My father told me that you were raised strictly and religiously so I thought that you'd be all about god and manners" Gabriella burst out laughing.

"No. I hate church. It's so boring. And I only have manners in front of important people, but that's not me" Troy nodded,

"I can tell"

"Well, you're exactly who I'd thought you'd be…just a little more fun" He smiled…

"You're so beautiful"

"Thank you"

"I'm so happy I'm marrying you" He exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded, "Same. I'm just going to miss Fremilya with all my heart. I mean, I was there ever since I was two months old"

"You weren't born there?" She shrugged.

"Well, I was born in Fremilya, but I was born in a different city than where we live in. I was a month early"

"Cool. I was born in this castle, raised in this castle, and have no life other than this castle" He started, "Once we're married, we should go on vacations. I want to see Hawaii. I've never been there"

"I was there once" Gabriella retorted, "It was only four three days though. My father had a meeting there and Cassie wasn't born yet. I was only five so I don't remember any thing…just pictures"

"Well, at least you got out of your house trap"

--

**A/N-** Hey guys! I thought I'd drop it off here. I'm working on my new story, "Confessions of Gabriella Montez"- Read it if you get a chance!


End file.
